What if? Anne and Gilbert
by allthefandomfic10
Summary: What if Anne had forgiven Gilbert and become friends with him even though the other girls wished her not too? The story is set in the Netflix series Anne with an E.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. This is set in the Netflix show Anne with an E this is set after Anne went back to school after she broke the slate over Gilbert's head**

On her way to school that day she met the one person she least wanted to see "Carrots, hey carrots wait up!" He yelled after her as he jogged to try to catch up with the now speed walking Anne

"Come on Anne slow down a second! I'm sorry about the other day I shouldn't have done that! I'm glad to see you're back!" Gilbert had now started to catch up to her and grabbed her arm to stop her

Anne whips around and begins to shout at him "Go away I don't like you, and I am not allowed to talk to you so just go away!"

Gilbert just stares at her and makes a small hmm noise.

Anne "what?! What could it possibly be?"

He smirks and says "you know you use a lot less big words when you're frustrated."

It made Anne's blood BOIL that Gilbert Blythe could POSSIBLY make her frustrated?! Oh, how dare he! "Just go away! Please!" she cried.

"Alright fine just one condition" Gilbert responded.

"Fine what is it" she responded curtly.

"Give me a good reason why and I will go away at once," Gilbert said with one eyebrow raised and a small smile playing on his lips

"Fine'' Anne snipped "I am not allowed to speak to thee."

Gilbert paused for a moment before responding " by whom are you not allowed to speak to thy?"

Anne scrunched up her face "Ruby, and Josie and the rest they said I'm not allowed to talk to you and even if they didn't why would I want to?!"

Gilbert "I said a GOOD reason first of all who cares what they think and if it means that much to you we can walk then split off right before the schoolhouse and I am truly sorry about teasing you Anne and I hope you could forgive me?"

Anne stood there a stared at him for a time before finally responding "and perhaps I will, but for now I am off to school goodbye Gilbert Blythe" and she took off.

 **A.N. okay so what do you think? Any reviews would be surely appreciated, and I'm very excited to do more with this, and I will try to update regularly.**


	2. Chapter 2

Anne got to school when she stepped in; she was a few minutes late, Diana stood up "Anne you're back!" she cried.

Anne walked to her desk "please take your seat and don't disturb class" Mr. Philips barked.

As she was sitting at her desk Anne kept looking at the door she cursed her brain for doing so. Why did she care if he showed up or not! So he asked to be friends! And who gives him the right anyway! But no matter she couldn't stop herself from peeking a look at the door when Mr. Philips head was turned.

A few moments later he strode in through the door and took his seat across the aisle from Anne,

"Glad to see you here I was worried you wouldn't be able to come in today," Mr. Philips said glancing up from the blackboard

"No I just got caught up with something is all," Gilbert said absentmindedly, as he glanced over at Anne.

Later that day at lunch the girls were chattering and somehow like most days drifted to the boy Anne dreaded to even hear his name, Gilbert.

"So why do you think Gilbert was late?" said Ruby "it's probably his father" Josie stated

"He wouldn't have come in if that was the case," said one of the other girls "how would you know?" replied ruby.

"What do you think Anne," asked Diana.

"Abou what?" Anne replied, having tuned out the conversation and started a story in her head. Princess Cordelia was about to see her prince when she got interrupted.

"Why do you think Gilbert came in late today, Anne?" Said Josie Pye in a haughty tone.

"Why would I know! And even if I knew why would I care?! I absolutely loathe Gilbert Blythe hmph!" Anne said in a rushed and angry tone as her face turned a flush scarlet color.

"Oh, I don't know how anyone could loathe gilbert." Said, Ruby, as she stood up to look out the window to watch the boys outside "he's dreamy isn't he?" she said in her usual airy, dreamy, voice.

Everybody stood up to look out the window to stare at the boys but Anne just sat and rolled her and mumbled something to the effect of "so what"

 **A.N. Hi guys and gals! I am so sorry for how long this took me to upload. I've been really busy, but I promise I didn't forget. So first thing, I'm planning on putting up the next two chapters today, I'm sorry this one was short, but the next one will be too. After that, I plan on doing a longer one, and we will get some Anne Gilbert stuff in that chapter I promise. Also a huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed and turned on post notifications it means too much to me I can't even tell you! You guys inspire me to keep working on this thank you, thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Okay so I know I promised this sooner but i'm a liar...weeeell it more like overly optimistic anyway I hope to have the next one up soon but it might take awhile since it's not leprechaun short like these last two but I promi... Really hope it will be worth it for you i'm very excited about it.**

Gil strode in and took his seat... beside _Anne_ __he wanted to smirk, but he knew that Anne would catch him out of the corner of her eye and break something over his head again. Not that he would mind of course not if it meant she would look at him.

 **Gilberts P.O.V.**

I've only known this girl for a short time but I know she's different.. Anybody can tell that even billy andrews... no she's special. I mean everytime i hear her name in my head it's not just Anne it's _Anne_... she's not just a "cute girl" she's... much much more.

The young Mr. Blythe quickly snapped out of his train of thought when Mr. Phillips glancing up from the chalkboard said "Glad to see you here I was worried you wouldn't be able to come in today."

Gilbert thought back to his experience earlier today and said: "No I just got caught up with something is all."

Using any excuse to look over Anne, Anne with an e, trying his hardest not to smile but he couldn't help himself the edges of his mouth turned. He just couldn't help it he couldn't help but smile whenever Anne was near.

It was lunch now; Gilbert hated lunch he had to be around people who he had to pretend to be friends with and like. Even worst if Billy was talking, he always seemed to end up saying something rude about Anne and Gil had to do everything not to hit him.

It wasn't all bad most days they either did labor for the fire or ended up playing something that included hitting each other with sticks. But today for some reason they did the one thing Gilbert least wanted to do... at least with other people. Talk about girls, Specifically Anne.

"I'm shocked she came back at all," one boy said "well somebody has to give Gil a run, or else it would go to his head" another joked.

"Well that's certainly not going to be you is it" Gilbert smirked and chuckled

"Well I heard that the Cuthberts were thinking about getting rid of her that's why she was gone you know with them losing money and all if it were my family I certainly wouldn't keep her," said Billy with a sly grin

It made Gilbert's blood boil to hear him talk about his Anne like that. Wait no he didn't... did he just think his Anne... all thoughts of hitting Billy had gone out of his mind, at the moment he was too busy going pale and almost fainting.

At that moment the girls were looking out the window Gilbert watched hoping to see Anne, but she wasn't there.

He HAD to speak to her again he just HAD to so he devised a plan. To talk to her on the walk home since she could only walk with Diana part way, and hopefully with charm, his patented half smirk half smile, and a few big words just in case, he be walking with her to school the next day.

 **A.N. Hi! Me again I just wanted to say I liked how this chapter turned out and hoped you do too any reviews would be GREATLY appreciated you guys have no idea how much it means to me. Anyway, I plan on having the next chapter done no later than the end of the week. I want to get it done sooner, but I don't want to rush it, and I'm a bit busy rn. also sorry for the long and a bit rambly author's notes, but I appreciate you reading them.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. Wowza boy oh boy did I promise this sooner well I am really sorry but don't worry no matter what I plan on finishing this story, and I wanted to say thanks for the reviews! But I'll address that more at the end anyway I hope you guys like this chapter! ( i know I do)**

Gil had his plan he was going to talk to, and hopefully, walk with Anne on the way home, and nothing was going stop him.

Anne walked with Diana part of the way home as usual. Then the rest of the way home, She pretended she was the lost princess in search of her castle, and she had been dragged by the evil barbarians out into the woods so they could dethrone her and the only way she could get back was the help of the forest and the creatures who lived in it. And the princess did find her castle but… there was no prince on the way.

When Gilbert said "nothing'' was going to stop him what he meant, of course, was nothing except for a group of rowdy boys who refused to leave his side

 **The next day**

Anne was enjoying a peaceful walk that is until she saw him, Gilbert Blythe.

"Hello how are you doing this fine day Anne," he asked.

" I'm superlative Mr. Blythe," She said her head raises away from him.

"I'm glad to hear that have you given thought to my proposition?" He asked a smirk on his face and hope in his heart.

"What proposition is that I'm a very busy person I can't remember everything," she said her face still away from him

Gilbert rolled his eyes in Anne style and responded " yesterday I asked you if I could walk with you to school part way.''

Anne could feel her cheeks flushing, and she wanted to run away but and she couldn't help herself she said without thinking "okay."

Gilbert's face was now beaming "okay" he repeated walking with Anne.

She huffed and thought "well I suppose if I must walk with him and it appears I must since my dumb brain spoke before I could think, I should talk to him" after a short pause Anne asked "so what's it like growing up in Avonlea? its seems like it would have been wonderful."

Gilbert " Actually I didn't we moved here after my mom died"

"Oh, I didn't know I'm sorry Gilbert," Anne said look at him for the first time this entire conversation.

"Well, how could you it's not like you ever tried to talk to me up until that point I'm not sure you even looked am without something in your hand to brake over me," Gilbert said smiling at her.

Anne maid a small hmm noise " I suppose you're right Mr. Blythe'' she said and let tiny smile dance on her lips.

They walked in silence for a bit, as they walked they slowly started to move closer to each other until about three-fourths of the way they were close enough that their hands brushed

Gilbert was suddenly acutely aware of just how close Anne was he didn't say anything quick-witted or smirk he merely blushed.

Anne jumped a little and stopped in her tracks and turned to look at Gilbert " I should run ahead, so the other girls don't know.''

Gil looked disappointed but asked "tomorrow?"

"I suppose," Anne said before walking away, but before she went very far she turned back and said, " that' I'll give you that but every other word you'll just have to get lucky." And just like that, she turned around with a swish of her braids she took off.

 **A.N. So? What did you think? I hope you like it and again im very sorry it took me so long. Okay now time to talk about REVIEWS! Thank you thank you thank you! To everyone who reviewed i truly appreciate it and i hope this is giving you the romantic bits you want and I promise i'm going to keep updating. Also to Mia and forgive me i'm a bit rusty but Dios, estoy muy honrado de ayudarte a aprender inglés y me alegra que te guste mi historia y espero que sigas disfrutando gracias!**


End file.
